


Written in the stars

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, Childhood, F/F, First Love, Fulff, Lesbian AU, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa have lost all contact since the day they first kissed. When they see each other after 10 years, will there still be that spark?





	Written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve watched the movie “always be my maybe” and it inspired me to write this. I’m so happy with how it turned out!

-10 years ago-

 

Brooke just got home from school. Since she started high school she’s hasn’t spend as much time doing the things she loves, of course dancing was one of them. She’s been dancing before she knew how to walk. Yet, that wasn’t the thing she missed the most. Having extremely catholic parents, they insisted on sending her to a private Christian school and leave all of her friends. Of course her parents didn’t even care, they hated most of her friends anyway. Yvie was too “too weird” but that’s what made her special, A’Keria was “too bitchy” but she actually was a sweetheart and the one that hurt Brooke the most is when they said Vanessa was a bad influence and she shouldn’t hang out with her. They tolerated when Plastique would come over even if they didn’t like her loud personality but whenever she brought home Vanessa, they wouldn’t even accept her stepping foot inside their house. Brooke was pretty sure going to that school was their way of getting rid of her, but Brooke would never stop seeing her because of them. She cared about her way too much.

 

It has been about a month since school started and she haven’t got the chance to see her best friend at all since then. She would call her during her lunch breaks but whenever she got home her parents wouldn’t allow it. Tonight she was meeting her at the park and Brooke was so exited. She’s waited for this moment ever since her first day at that school. The people were alright, she even made a friend, that girl from her science class, Nina, but still, whatever she does she could never remplace Vanessa. There’s something about her that’s so unique. Brooke noticed that the first day of school, they were only five years old and yet, she felt that.

 

Brooke was riding her bike to the park, the grass was still green and the sky still blue. The same way it’s always been, yet, today she looked at it different. The hole world could crumble before her eyes and she still would be smiling, see that’s the effect Vanessa had on her. She passed by all the same trees that was leading to their little spot when she saw the small girl waiting for her. They would always meet there cause it’s the only place no one could see them, that way Brooke’s parents couldn’t stop them from being with each other. Seeing the little latina sitting on the grass with the same leather jacket she wore everyday since Brooke gave it to her on her 11th birthday. She remembers sneaking into the mall to exchange the stupid book her parents bought her for something that would make her friend happy. Sacrificing that book wasn’t much for her, the smile on Vanessa’s face when she opened the box was worth it.

 

As soon as Vanessa noticed her, she got up and ran into her arms. Brooke felt an army of butterflies in her stomach, she really missed her.

 

“Vanessa, I missed you so much”

she said trying to fight back the will to cry her eyes out on Vanessa’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t cry, you will make me cry.”

Vanessa said pushing Brooke back . She’s really a tough girl on the outside but Brooke knew she’s a big softie even if she’d never admit it. Vanessa wouldn’t cry for anyone but Brooke was sort of the exception.

 

“How’s school without me?

 

“We all miss you so much, there is this new girl tho, Ariel. You should see her, the girl looks straight up out of a Disney. A’Keria says that Ariel has to be a fake name and she’s pretending to be someone she’s not. Ialso got really close to A’Keria since you left. What about you? How’s your new school?”

 

Brooke was not going to admit it but she kind of hoped Vanessa would be as destroyed as she was. She’s never lied to her before but with all Vanessa told her, Brooke couldn’t tell her the truth. That she misses her so much, she hates all her classes and most of the people in them.

 

“Ohh, it’s great. I wish I would still be with you but there’s some dope people if you were take out all the spoiled girls like Scarlet that fixes their makeup in the bathroom mirrors about a hundred time a day and the pretentious girls like Kahanna that straight up tell you in how many ways they are better than you.”

 

It technically wasn’t a lie. If they took all the spoiled and pretentious hoes, there would be great people. About a handful of them and they are clearly not interested in making friend with the new shy ballerina.

 

“I’m so happy for you Brooke!”

Vanessa said hugging her again. Brooke felt so bad for lying to her but she just couldn’t tell her the truth. Usually she felt so confident around Vanessa but since she left school a part of her is kind of scared that Vanessa and the others will forget her.

 

“Brooke? Are you ok? You look so stressed”

 

Of course Vanessa would notice these kinds of things. She knows Brooke way too well to let that slip by. Brooke just nodded and pulled her back into a hug. They’ve always been used to friendly hugging but on that day Brooke just wanted to have the little brunette in her arms forever. It made her heart race to smell her perfume mixed with her shampoo. Until that day she never realized how good she smelled.

 

When Vanessa pulled her back by the shoulders and stared into her eyes, Brooke was unable to say anything. Her lips were unable to move and her hole body was grounded, not able to react. She felt a way she never tough she would feel. It felt so right yet so wrong.

 

Vanessa got closer to Brooke until their lips were touching. Brooke kissed her back, her first reflex was that she wanted it so she should do it. But it was wrong. All her life her hole family told her that homosexuality wasn’t valid. It never bothered her because she never liked a girl so she doesn’t have to worry about that. What she felt towards Vanessa in that instant wasnot right.She pulled away.

 

“Vanessa what are you doing?”

 

“I could ask you the same question. You kissed me back.”

She said fixing a piece of hair behind her ear.

 

“You kissed me, i wouldn’t wanna kiss a girl, that’s wrong!. I don’t love you that way. My mom was right you are just a dyke that doesn’t deserve a girl like me as a friend”

She said getting back on her bike and hurried back home. It broke her hearts to hear Vanessa cry as she left, yelling her name until Brooke was too far to hear her

 

Brooke ignored every call from Vanessa until she gave up and stopped trying to join her. They didn’t see each other for ten hole years. Brooke did everything she could to avoid seeing her and it seemed to have work, but she was heartbroken. For the last then 10 years she’s thought about this moment and wished she would have done it differently.

 

 

 

-present day.-

 

 

 

“Brooke, truth or dare?”

Nina asked taking a sip of her drink. Brooke was sober and she was the only one in this room that wasn’t drunk right now.

 

“Truth”

 

“I got one! What’s your biggest regret?” Said her friend Ra’Jah.

 

“That’s an easy one. Vanessa”

 

“Who’s Vanessa?”

Ra’Jah and Brooke met at a dance competition five years ago and she didn’t knew much about her previous life, including Vanessa.

 

“Vanessa Vanjie Mateo. She was my best friend, we were so close until the day I messed it up. She’s the one that made me realize I was gay. If I would have opened my eyes sooner I could have seen she was right in front of me. But I was too blind to see what she meant to me so I let her go.”

 

“You never told me about that!” Nina said looking at Brooke.

 

“I did, Nina. Multiple times. I think you had one too many drinks. I’ll call you a cab and I’ll be on my way.”

 

“You’re leaving already?” Ra’Jah asked

 

“Yeah. I’m pretty tired I should get some rest. See you guys tomorrow!”

 

That night Brooke couldn’t sleep. The fact that Ra’Jah brought back the feelings Brooke had and still have for Vanessa made her feel horrible. She’s never had a girlfriend because she never could forget Vanessa. She would look into a girl’s eyes and see the hurt in Vanessa’s when Brooke betrayed her that day at the park.

 

The next morning was a Saturday. Brooke wanted to take a trip back down memory lane and drove all the way back to her hometown. She hasn’t been there since her parents kicked her out because she was gay. She lost interest in going back,she moved in the city with Nina and met new people, nothing was holding her back here.

 

Brooke looked out the window to find the park where she realized who she was. She stopped the car and walked all the way to that spot. Everything was still the same, nothing changed expect one thing. She wasn’t a teenager anymore, and she wasn’t out there playing uno on the grass on a Wednesday after school with Vanessa. She was alone looking at the trees and thinking about what could have happened to Vanessa. She turned back, this was all way too hard for Brooke to face.

 

She drove a little more and stopped at the ice cream shop. The memories of those days she would get back from school and stop there to eat an ice cream cone with Vanessa. She remembers how Vanessa would always pick vanilla, there’s so many flavours and Brooke tried them all, but Vanessa was always settled on vanilla.

 

“Hi what can I get you today!?”

 

“Vanilla ice cream cone please”

 

She scooped out the ice cream and handed the cone to Brooke who found an empty table to sit by herself. It was the table where her and Vanessa would always sit because it was the only spot that had a little bit of shade.

 

Brooke was licking her ice cream cone when another person came right next to her and said;

 

“I’m so sorry to disturb you but are you Brooke Lynn Hytes?”

She was small, her hair died platinum blond and she was wearing a leather jacket.

 

“Yes I am.”

 

“It’s me, Vanessa.” She said eating a bite off her own vanilla ice cream cone to hide herself from Brooke. She looked scared. She shouldn’t tho, ifonly she knew how much Brooke regretted all of this.

 

“I- I have so many things to tell you I don’t know where to start. Just, let’s go for a walk, if you want to...?”

 

Vanessa nodded and followed Brooke. They started to walk around their childhood neighbourhood when Brooke stopped and said:

 

“I am so incredibly sorry Vanessa. I’ve thought about you so many times since that day. I could never forgive myself for what I did to you. I don’t ask for you to do so either, just know that I loved you.”

 

“I accept your apology Brooke. You could have just told me that you weren’t into girls and I would not have been hurt.”

 

“But thats the thing. I kissed you back that day because I knew I wanted this. All because of you I’ve eventually accepted who I am.”

 

“I missed my best friend, If id have known how it would have ended up I would have never tried to kiss you that day.”

 

“Hey. It’s not your fault at all Vanessa. Don’t blame yourself for any of this. It’s my fault and I take full responsibility.”

 

Vanessa looked down as a tear fell in her cheek.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

“Because I never got over you. I’ve always loved you Brooke. And that will probably never change.”

 

“Vanessa I- ohh screw this” she knew it was stupid of her to do that but all she wanted to do was kiss Vanessa in that instant. The way she felt when their lips connected was the exact same way she felt the first time, only now there was no guilt, and no doubt.

 

“Brooke I-“

 

“Take your time. I’ve been waiting for you ten years, I’ll wait ten more if it means I can be with you. Cause you are worth it.”

 

“Are you single?”

 

“I’ve always been, you?”

 

“I’ve tried a few times but.... there was always that same thing that came up. They were great people and all but... they weren’t you, Brooke.”

 

“Can you give me another chance Vanessa? I promise I won’t screw this one up?

 

“Of course I will. After all these years I think it’s fair to say that you and I are meant to be together. It’s written in the stars.”

 

They spent the rest of the day visiting every corner of town. Vanessa still lived there and she was so thrilled to show Brooke how things changed and yet, are still the same way they always were. Just like them, they could leave for ten years, when they would come back, it would be like they never left. Their love for each other would never die.


End file.
